vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
REVOLVER
[[Archivo:49805423_p2_master1200.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por RAHWIA.]] REVOLVER (REVÓLVER) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 2 de abril de 2015, actualmente supera las 106 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 22 mil en YouTube. Existen 2 versiones de la canción, una por Luka y la otra por el utaite Luz, ambas fueron marcadas como originales. El 31 de diciembre de 2015, salió un libro de ilustraciones que contenía un manga. Puede ser comprado en Toranoana. Está relacionada con Queen of Hearts y Cherry Hunt. El nombre de la chica es "R". Intérprete: Megurine Luka V4x Música y Letra: KANON69 Letra en Inglés: Mes Mezcla y Masterización: madamxx Guitarra: Mitsuyasu Yanagita Vídeo e Ilustración: RAHWIA *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) *KANON69 (Instrumental) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Wonderland no Joou Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Carosaurio-Gao y Nacha. Kanji= この快楽に本能が喘ぎだす ねぇはやく弾丸を詰め込んで ふわりカワイイ愛され女子ｶﾞｰﾙ（笑）は疲れるわ 雄たちは蜜で群飛ﾄぶ 午前0時の支配者はこのアタシだから 雑花ｱﾉｺは摘んどいて 小さな花も可憐な薔薇を演じれば咲くと信じてた なのに芽をつけたのは紅い桜の娘ﾁｪﾘｰ 目障りな雑花ｱﾉｺが嫌い嫌い嫌い嫌い！ さぁ拳銃ﾋﾟｽﾄﾙに欲望を詰め込んで 撃ちヌけば啼き濡れる蜜の花 その代償に雄たちは逆らえない ねぇお願い 雑花ｱﾉｺを狂わせて すべて壊して奪い取るだけじゃ満足ﾀりないわ 雄たちを蜜で誘惑ｻｿう 今夜アタシのリボルバーで射撃ｳたせてあげるから 撃鉄興ｵｺして ドレスを脱いで心咲ﾋﾗけば女は棘ある花になる そして蠱惑に堕ちた雄は最期の毒針で 命尽くしてくれるの さぁ拳銃ﾋﾟｽﾄﾙをこの背中ｾﾅに忍ばせて 悲劇へと仕上げてく愛の罠 でも静かな「仮面の裏」読めなくて ねぇどうして アタシじゃイケないの？ "I don't care whatever it takes. Just kill that bitch." どんな名銃ﾒｲｷに弾を詰めても撃ち尽くせばただの玩具で やがて嫉妬に歿ｵﾎﾞれてすべて失う 醜悪ﾐﾆｸいアタシが嫌い嫌い嫌い…… "This is my last song for tonight. I'm gonna sing this song for my best friend. She means a lot to me. We used to talk for hours. But somehow we went our separate ways. But I still do believe that one day we will sing together. I will be waiting for that day." この快楽で身体は満たせても 濡れるほど穢れゆく罪の花 心が荒れ果てて 枯れ果てて 痛いのに ねぇ優しい水を与えないで ねぇお願い この胸の弾倉ｱﾅを充填ｳﾒてよ―― |-| Romaji= Kono kairaku ni honnou ga aegi dasu Nee hayaku dangan o tsumekonde Fuwari kawaii aisare girl (Wara) wa tsukareru wa Osutachi wa mitsu de gun hi tobu Gozen reiji no shihaisha wa kono atashidakara anoko wa tsun doite Chiisana hana mo karenna bara o enjireba saku to shinji teta Nanoni me o tsuketa no wa akai sakura no cherry Mezawarina anoko ga kirai kirai kirai kirai! Saa pistol ni yokubou o tsumekonde Uchi nu keba naki nureru mitsu no hana Sono daishou ni osutachi wa sakaraenai Nee onegai anoko o kuruwa sete Subete kowashite ubaitoru dake ja tari nai wa Osutachi o mitsu de saso u Konya atashi no revolver de u tasete agerukara Gekitetsu okoshite Dress o nuide hira keba onna wa toge aru hana ni naru Soshite kowaku ni ochita osu wa saigo no dokubari de Inochizuku shite kureru no Saa pistol o kono sena ni shinoba sete Higeki e to shiagete ku ai no wana Demo shizukana 「kamen no ura」 yomenakute Nee doushite atashi ja Ike nai no? "I don't care whatever it takes. Just kill that bitch." Donna mei juu meiki ni dan o tsumete mo uchi tsukuseba tada no omocha de Yagate shitto ni oborete subete ushinau Minikui atashi ga kirai kirai kirai…… "This is my last song for tonight. I'm gonna sing this song for my best friend. She means a lot to me. We used to talk for hours. But somehow we went our separate ways. But I still do believe that one day we will sing together. I will be waiting for that day." Kono kairaku de karada wa mita sete mo Nureru hodo kegare yuku tsumi no hana Kokoro ga arehatete kare hatete itainoni Nee yasashii mizu o ataenaide Nee onegai kono mune no ana o ume teyo ―― |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= 49805423_p3_master1200.jpg|Imagen oficial por RAHWIA. 49805423_p0_master1200.jpg|Imagen oficial por RAHWIA. 49805423_p6_master1200.jpg|Imagen oficial por RAHWIA. 49805423_p4_master1200.jpg|Imagen oficial por RAHWIA. 49805423_p5_master1200.jpg|Imagen oficial por RAHWIA. |-| Productos= 54193744_p0_master1200.jpg|Portada. 54193744_p3_master1200.jpg|Parte del Manga. Enlaces *Imágenes oficiales en Pixiv. *Imágenes del Manga en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción con Manga Categoría:Sin traducción